The Line 1x04
Preview Text " God's warriors gather, Thomas is possessed by nightmares and Bishop Francis fights The Demon!" Plot Thomas Davies is remembering a memory of having sex, when he’s brought to the present by his parents, Cecile and Paul Davies. They’re on their car ride home, and when they arrive they notice the fact that the door was broken into, and are greeted by Kitty Shadow, not the Stephanie Davies they were looking for. Paul kicks the drunk Kitty out, who passes Phil Concannon as she stumbles down to a motel, conversing with The Figure in Black on the way. Meanwhile, Steph is snorting cocaine at the Devil. Barman Stan tries to take care of her. Dee LaThang shows up to take Steph under her wing, but Steph’s tired, so she goes into a corner, and runs into Joe Holt, who has apparently been having visions about Steph. Steph’s doubtful, and Joe’s trying to get answers, which Steph denies, as she’s completely normal. Joe argues otherwise, and Steph… kicks him in the balls. Thomas confesses having dreams of “unnatural carnal relations” to Father Jacob. Father Jacob says it’s in his head, and maybe if Thomas talks Father through the dreams, they can disappear. Tom says he doesn’t want to go there, he just wants to feel the love of God. Kitty is woken up by Sahi knocking on her door. Apparently Sahi’s come a long way because she believes Kitty can help her stop the end of the world. Steph tries to hide from her thoughts by going online… Cecile stays in from mass to comfort her. Kitty Shadow calls Steph and tells her to come to the motel. Steph hangs up. The phone rings again. Father Jacob asks where Cecile is, than borrows Thomas to see how he’s doing. Thomas has apparently stopped having “nightmares” Dee and Steph run into Joe, and Steph stops to talk to him. Apparently people have been staring at Steph, waiting for her to do something, and she’s really confused. Joe tells her to talk to Kitty, as she’s also in Joe’s visions. Kitty convinces Steph to come with her. Sahi tries to explain what’s going on, and says that a prophet is here, and that they need three more to make David’s Shield. Stephanie starts to lean to accepting who she is. Joe shows up, and has a vision. The Demon is done torturing Bishop Francis, and he gives into despair… and receives power. Thomas has another dream, and we find out it’s with Phil Concannon. Thomas wakes up, beggin for heavenly help. He accidentaly wakes up Cecile, and tries to go to sleep with a prayer. Cast Chris Stadther as Thomas Davies Marleigh Norton as Cecile Davies Pete Milan as Paul Davies Kathryn Pride as Kitty Shadow Tom Stitzer as Phil Concannon Gwendowlyn Jensen-Woodard as The Figure in Black Tanja Milojevic as Stephanie Davies J.T. as Barman Stan Kristen Bays as Dee LaThang Xander Mobus as Joe Holt Michael King as Father Jacob M. Siero Garcia as Sahi Crew Written and Directed by Chris Brittain, with edits and additions by M. Siero Garcia. Extra editing by Bex Notable Events *David’s Shield begins to form. *Thomas is having dreams of receiving a blowjob from Phil Concannon. *Sahi arrives in Angel Falls *Steph finally accepts who she is *Bishop Francis gives into despair. *The Second Appearance of The Figure in Black Joe's Prophecy "THE LINE HAS BEEN CROSSED. THE END IS NIGH. THE SIDES ARE DRAWN. BEWARE STEPHANIE LILITH DAVIES, YOUR FIRST TRIAL BEGINS WITH THE DYING OF THE NEXT MOON." Category:Episodes